


Sleep to Dream

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Amut, Angst, F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Sleep to Dream

I almost dropped my phone. 

"I've been thinking about it," he was saying, "I've decided Im okay with that."

He was okay with being physical now. Holy shit. I didn't know how to respond.

"I... wow. I'm happy, I don't know what to say!" I squeaked.

He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

.............................

 

I checked my reflection in the mirror a million times that morning before I left. Legs and everything shaved? Check. Breath okay? Check. Makeup and hair nice? Check. Clothes appealing? Check. Perhaps it was silly for me to fuss so much, but I couldn't help myself. I had loved him and wanted this for so long.

There was really no plan for the day, other than that we would be spending time together. He picked me up.

"Hey you," he grinned. I kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the car. I felt lighter than air. 

...........

First stop was his place. We walked in and I set down my purse. Upon turning around, he was directly in front of me, pulling me close. 

"Hey guys!" Our friend Link walked in unannounced, and we stepped away from each other. "I was up in the area- want to grab lunch?" 

I looked at Rhett and smiled. He shrugged. 

.............

Lunch was nice. We enjoyed ourselves, had a good time, but were eager to be alone together again. As soon as we returned, we saw another car in the driveway and groaned.

"Hi Liz." Rhett said as we entered the house. "What are you doing here?"

Liz shrugged. "I was bored."

The next two hours were spent talking. Rhett and I eye fucked each other like crazy, trying to be polite to Liz, but ready for her to leave. When she finally announced her departure, we tried not to seem like we were rushing her out.

The door shut behind her, and I smiled at him. He crossed to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The phone rang.

He went to put it on silent, but hesitated. "It's my grandma."

"take it. I've waited this long." I teased him.

He kissed my forehead and answered the phone, "Hey Grandma. What do you need?"

................

An hour later, Rhett was able to get her off the phone. He groaned. "She needs help moving a desk." 

I was supportive. "Let's go. It shouldn't take that long. The day is still young." I winked.

..................

It took FIVE HOURS. Rhett's grandma was sweet, but talked our ears off. Apparently she had planned to keep us for a while- she had dinner made and ready for us. We indulged her. As eager as I was, we had the rest of our lives. This was important.

When we finally returned to the house, we collapsed on the couch.

I crawled over to him and pressed my forehead against his. My body lay against his, and heat spread to all the right places. I felt the warmth of his breath on my lips. My fingers found their way into his hair, and he whispered, "Finally." 

...and then I woke up. 


End file.
